Aya Avernus
Aya Varyn Avernus, otherwise noted as Ripley, is an afflicted Gilnean Magus formerly of noble heritage; as was with her ilk, the exodus following the Forsaken Invasion erased much of her tangible past. Calm and level-headed, she is a free spirit whom fancies the pursuit of knowledge and thrill of adventure over violence and the tedium of war, though she is certainly not without the capability. In relation, she is currently a recruit alongside the Blades of Greymane . History "Curiosity builds; knowledge sustains." Born to Aevyn and Danforth Avernus, Aya's life began in seclusion during a return trip to her family estate; a palatial, if somewhat unorthadox, house of power situated within the forests of Gilneas. She was born following the erection of the wall, thus effectively limiting her experiences with the outside world to hearsay and the recountations of those close to her family. Her early years, after undergoing rites traditionally exclusive to her family line, were spent in utter confinement; education and social upbringing were handled privately and only bemidst the circle of aristocracy. The burdens of paternity fell exclusively to her mother, as Danforth was often pre-occupied with his own machinations and a terrible state of alcoholism. Aevyn tempered her children with a strict upbringing, seeking to teach humility, morality and several forced desires. Her education was handled in a manner very similar; in lieu of a traditional school, she was tutored privately. It was during this time that Aya developed an interest in the outside world, often finding ways to escape and explore. She regularly visited the local forests, spending long hours of the day wandering and watching; this routine quickly became a thorn in her mother's side, something which would ultimately rift them apart. She wanted a Lady. What her daughter had become was anything but. In the years following, her agenda became increasingly simple and her relationship with her family as a collective whole became profoundly distant. She began to study various subjects, taking a particular liking to history; her relationship with the forest only deepened, given her volume of free time. This began her path towards a lifelong career in league with the Magi. As an adult, things took to change. The Worgen Curse made a resurgence through Gilneas, overtaking a large swath of the nation with it's infectious swoop; Aya and her family fell prey, though not without loss. Her father died in a rescue attempt, freeing her from the vagabond arms of a surly pack but succumbing to wounds received in the process. Her time as a feral was long, though fleeting. As was with her ilk, she was captured and treated via a combination of alchemy and willpower, thus allowed to join her newfound brethren just as the Forsaken Siege waylaid the shattered nation. She was ultimately saved, both from primalism by druidic magics, and later during the exodus. She, out of a family numbering close to twenty, was one of three surviving members to escape with the Kaldorei. Her time spent in the company of her saviours was very, very short lived, as she became increasingly distasteful of the lavish lifestyle which so earnestly permeated Darnassus. Eager to be free of radial wealth and the scruitinizing gaze of her mother, she signed on with a five man expeditionary team and set to traveling Kalimdor for the better part of the next three months; her trip ultimately solidified her interest in understanding Azeroth. Once her conscripted time was up, the group made port in Stormwind City, where they parted ways. Aya has since remained, seeking to expand her skills in the Arcane arts whilst also pursuing a joint horizon between studies and finding a part to play in the changing world. Weapons Varegorn: '''A long, aged staff capped by a head of ornate charms and several, brightly glowing gemstones; at the center is a ley-focus, though it is invariably weaker than more specialized equipment. Aya's means for acquiring this staff are yet unknown, though she is rarely without it's company. It first saw use in league with the Blades during a campaign through Hath's Vigil, quickly proving a stable companion in the heat of battle. A whisplike shimmer of azure energy spans the uppermost segment, almost measured in cadence; enchantments of an unknown array lay sequestered within the weapon, something which even Aya has had little luck exploring. '''Quel'thero: A gift from her benefactors in Darnassus, the staff was more practical than elegant. While generally un-noteworthy in appearance, it was a reliable tool nontheless; it first saw use during her three-month voyage, though it was never a weapon of choice. It was halved during the latter portions by a bestial onslaught and ultimately lost during an attempted escape. Relationships Though she has known fleeting companionship, Aya has spent most of her life alone. She has been able to keep very, very little. Harcern Morten: Following her return from a brief haiatus, Aya met a druid by the name of Harcern. The two, over their time together, became incredibly fond of eachother's company; her time at his side became increasingly lengthier, until ultimately their feelings became official; she spent time with him both private and not. Yet, over a brief span of time, they became fleeting in company of one another. Ultimately, they shared a week. Following a mysterious disappearance, she spent nearly a month away; during this span of time, given no reason to believe otherwise, thought him dead and began attempting to move on. After expending all of her available resources in a search attempt, she held a funeral in his name, said her goodbyes and promised him she would never look back. She had hopes that he would find her again and prove her wrong. That is, until he made a return... He found nothing was as he had left it, though he could not understand why. In his anger, he insisted that she knew no loyalty and that she just forgot about him with no small measure of ease. In doing so, he killed every last hope she had of rekindling the flame they once shared. Since, the two have not been on the best terms; while she still holds a place for him in her heart, she will never feel the same way again. In light of recent events (As well as a number of OOC reasons), and by means of a spell, she has rendered herself utterly invisible to the Druid in every way. What was is now no more. Appearance (Note: This is taken directly from my MRP.) " A spirit both calm and modest, yet prone to the studious and affable wisdom so characteristic to a Magus, Aya is a cut from her own mold. She stands sheathed in an azure array of form-fitting cloth, her athletic build and lupine effeminacy chiseled well along her seven-and-a-half foot height. Her fur is shaded a tawny red, adding contrast to the rich luminescence of her eyes and the flourish of midnight black which tumbles just beyond rim of her shoulders. Her features are tempered with a sense of youth and intellect, if forever marked by the ravages of an aged curse; in lieu of scarring, a network of faintly glimmering markings tint the sidemost recesses of her cheeks, tapering along her neck to fine points at her collar. The premise of her affliction aside, Aya is a rather sociable person. Her outlook on the world is open minded and often down to earth; though she stands in aversion to violence, she is tolerant amongst in the company of almost anyone. In result, she is capable of speaking fluently in most languages native to the Alliance. Her voice is gentle, smooth and compassionate, quite absent the angry rasp common to Worgen. Around her neck rests an ornate necklace capped at the front by a sapphire charm. Small silver feathers rim the foremost regions of the chain in an alternation, whilst the charm is encapsuled in a thin, intricately detailed frame of cobalt. " Personality Aya is calm and controlled, yet free spirited and very open minded with those around her; as is with her position as a Magus, she holds intellect and understanding foremost before instinct and blind actions. She is a strong supporter of unification, though not solely within the Alliance; while solely against the Forsaken, she hopes to see a permanent end to the Horde / Alliance war in peace without extinction. She is generally forgiving of those whom do her wrong, though the offense holds diction over her outward response. Repeat offenders are never afforded the same grace. Once the bridge has been burnt, it is NEVER rebuilt. In spite of her noble heritage, Aya has never been much for politics or aristocracy. While certainly able to hold her own in situations which demand otherwise, she has never felt driven to embrace their way of living. After all, her place has never been within a court. Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Blades of Greymane